


New Years Kiss

by BluePandaHero



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5598229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePandaHero/pseuds/BluePandaHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and Karkat's first new year after the game ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Years Kiss

Dave sat on the couch, watching the ball slowly descend in New Kroy from his television.  
"Karkat, hurry up!"  
"Yeah, yeah, shut up." Karkat replied, walking into the room and snuggling up next to Dave.  
"Well you're pretty affectionate right now."  
"Shut the fuck up, it's just because it's cold."  
"Karkat."  
"What?"  
"It's 70 degrees."  
"And that's cold!" Karkat snapped, snuggling under the blanket. They could hear the fireworks going off behind them as people counted down from 10  
9  
8  
7  
6  
5  
4  
3  
2  
1  
"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The T.V. blared as Dave pulled Karkat in for a kiss. For awhile, Karkat sat there in shock before pushing him away.  
"What the FUCK, Strider?!"  
"It's a new years kiss."  
"A what?"  
"A new years-"  
"I heard you the first time! I was asking what the fuck it is!"  
"Well, it's the first kiss of the new year. It's supposed to make sure a relationship prospers and all that junk." Dave replied.   
"Oh, well that's stupid."  
"Didn't feel stupid."  
"Oh shut your rubber spout!" Karkat pushed him. Dave hugged Karkat close as the advertisments began to play and kissed the top of his head.  
"Happy new year, Karkat." Karkat huffed.  
"Yeah...you too, Dave."


End file.
